What's Going On?
by wereleopard
Summary: Lana tries to protect Clark, she would do anything for the man she loved just like he would for her, wouldn’t he? This is for CLFF 36 and the line is ‘handcuffed to the girl who double-crossed him’


Title: What's Going On?

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Clex

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Smallville

Summary: Lana tries to protect Clark, she would do anything for the man she loved just like he would for her, wouldn't he?????

This is for CLFF 36 and the line is 'handcuffed to the girl who double-crossed him'

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Lex glared at the petite woman next to him. He pulled hard on the handcuffs.

"Don't do that Lex, that hurt." Lana whined.

"I should do a lot more than that, you double crossed me Lana."

Lana looked at him and smiled. "I'd do anything to protect Clark."

The bald billionaire stopped for a moment, a look of confusion written across his face. "What are you talking about? This had nothing to do with Clark."

XXXXX

Clark moved silently down the hallways trying to find the two people that had been attacked more than anyone else. He hid behind a statue and waited that was when Lex's voice came through loud and clear followed shortly by Lana's.

XXXXX

"Of course it did Lex, I heard you." She said smugly.

Lex shook his head. "What EXACTLY did you hear?"

Lana's eyes narrowed as she tried to remember what she overheard. "You could finally unmask the man who is close to you and the one you love most will be safe."

"Ok so you assumed the man I am going to unmask is Clark right?" He watched as she nodded. "Ok so who is the person I love?"

Lana blushed. "Well me, but of course, I don't love you Clark and I are meant to be together so I had to stop you."

"Lana the man I was going to unmask was my father and I was going to use that information to make sure he stayed away from the Kent's." Lex could feel a blinding headache coming on.

"I don't believe you, but say it is true who is the one you love most?"

Lex knew that she would only tell Clark if it were to pull the young man closer to her and push him away. "It's Clark."

Lana opened and closed her mouth. "You're in love with Clark."

"Yes Lana I am, so can we now try to figure a way out and forget this ever happened."

"He'll never love you Lex, he just wants me." Lana smirked.

"I know that Lana that is why he will never know and I will carry on being his best friend. Why the hell I stay in Smallville I'll never know. No matter what I do everyone believes the worse of me and I am getting sick and tired of it."

XXXXX

Clark's green eyes were wide with shock. He never knew that Lex felt that way about him. He had noticed the flirting, the looks and the lingering touches but Clark just thought it was Lex being Lex.

The good news was that Lex was in love with him which was perfect because he was in love with Lex.

Clark had been on his way over to Lana's to let her know that all he wanted was friendship. Everyone else paled in comparison to the beautiful bald billionaire.

He had to make sure that Lex knew how he felt and Clark, most of all, had to make feel like he belonged and a long conversation with his parents was overdue, especially on how they had been treating his best friend.

Then once Lex was comfortable he would tell him all his secrets, well he hoped he could do that but one step at a time. Clark had to save them, kiss Lex and tell him he loved him. Then, take him

back to the farm for some good food.

XXXXX

A guard walked in watched them for a moment and then left.

"Any ideas yet?" Lana asked.

"I'm working on it." Lex muttered wishing he could gag her.

"Well hurry up." She hissed.

Lex turned to her. "If you had spectacularly jumped to the wrong conclusion by listening in on a conversation you had no idea about we wouldn't be in this situation."

"It's not my fault."

"It's not…" Lex stopped talking and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Are you ok Lex?" A male voice said.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get out of here." Lex looked up suddenly and there was his 6ft 4in tall gorgeous guardian angel.

"Clark." Lana squeaked in excitement.

Clark ignored her and headed towards Lex. He went down onto his knees and took hold of the handcuffs and from his pocket he pulled a key.

"Clark what would I do without you?" Lex said with a smiled as the tight torture device was now off with Clark slowly rubbing the red marks on his wrist.

"You'll never need to worry about that Lex." Clark said with a blinding smile. "I'll always be here for you." With that he moved forward and placed his lips on top of the older man's and softly kissed him.

Lana's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as she watched the two men slowly kissing.

"Clark what are you doing?" She hissed.

Clark pulled away and looked as the girl next door. "Kissing the man I love."

Lex paled positive he was hearing things.

Lana felt the tears fall from her eyes. "What about me?" She asked.

"I had a crush on you. Lana Lang was the girl I could never have, she was my fantasy. You never really took any notice of me until after I rescued Lex."

"I love you Clark." She whispered holding out her hands as Clark undid the cuffs.

"Do you Lana? Do you love me?" Clark asked.

"Yes Clark I do." Lana automatically replied without really thinking about it.

"I'm sorry but I can't help the way I feel. If you love me the way you say you do then you'll want me to be happy?" Clark questioned.

Lana wanted to scream and tell him that he had to stay with her but she knew that she couldn't do that. "Will you be happy with him? What about your parents? The town?"

"I don't know if I'll be happy but I have to find out. My parents love me, once I explain they'll do their best and the town, I'm not going to ruin my chance to be with the person I love because the town may not like it."

Lana nodded sadly. "Take me home Clark."

"Of course Lana." Clark said softly taking hold of her hand and helping her to her feet.

XXXXX

Lex sat on the porch steps his head in his hands. "I'm dead, or nuts." He muttered to himself that could be the only reasons that Clark said that he loved him. "This is never going to work Lex Luthor ruining the reputation of that sweet Clark Kent." He muttered. "I should leave."

"Don't do that Lex." Martha said as she walked outside. Clark had told them how he felt about Lex and what Lex had said to Lana and it was true no one thanked him for making sure everyone at the factory still had their jobs or the money he donated for charities but as soon as something went wrong he was the first to be blamed.

"Mrs Kent I…" Lex stuttered to a stop as he went to stand.

Martha waited until he was on his feet. "Clark told us he loves you. Jonathan needs a little time but he'll get there."

"What about you?" Lex asked.

"I want Clark to be happy and to be with someone who loves him completely."

"I do, even with all his secrets."

"Give Clark some time as well." Martha paused and the pulled Lex into her arms and hugged him. "We've been so unfair to you with everything you do no one thanks you but we are quickly to condemn you. I'm sorry Lex."

Lex felt a tear fall it had been so long since someone had held him like this. "Don't worry about it Mrs Kent."

Martha pulled back and wiped away the tears. "My name is Martha Lex, my son's boyfriend is not going to call me Mrs Kent."

"Martha." Lex said trying it out.

Clark stood at the door smiling. There was still going to be a lots of ups and downs but this was a start.

"It's time for dinner Lex, you will join us won't you?" Martha watched as Lex nodded and the she saw how his face changed, how it lit up as soon as he saw Clark. "So when's the first date?"

"Mom!" Clark whined embarrassed but so grateful for the wonderful family he had.

"Clark, Martha are we eating now?" Jonathan walked to the door, taking a deep breath he smiled. "Hello Lex, I hope you weren't hurt today?"

Lex smiled, Jonathan Kent was really trying. "I'm fine and thank you for asking Mr Kent."

"Please call me Jonathan."

"Lex is staying for dinner." Martha announced to her husband who nodded.

Clark walked over to his boyfriend and took hold of his hand, giving him a quick peck on the lips they all walked into the house together.

XXXXX

Lana stared at the picture of her and Clark. He was just confused Lex was a very sexy man. She could do that, she was going to get Clark Kent back.

The End


End file.
